Ice Scream Job
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Wilbur is in the mood for something sweet, ice cream, so he goes to the ice cream store and meets a familar face, he gets him fired, but soon has a new job as his replacement. This guy is mad about his losing his job and plans...revenge..R/R
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if anyone's ooc, this was made for fun more than accuracy, but still..anyway..

Disclaimer:MTR belongs to Disney and that Sanderson fellow, voice of BHG, who I keep hidden away. Okay, I don't, but it be nice to have him.

Chapter 1

Wilbur was in the mood for something. He just didn't know what. Pizza? Nah. Hot dogs? No. Something sweet. No not chocolate cake. No not cookies. Grr, he was frustrated. "I'm hungry, and dinner is so far away, gah. I want something, but what? WHAT?" Some might say he was being over dramatic, but I'll have you know, food is a very important matter, and not knowing what to snack on is quite annoying, yeah I have no life. I mean I'm writing this boring, pointless story for no good reason and..Say, let's look to Wilbur he looks as if he has something to say. What is it Wilbur? "Uh, earth, to author lady. Let's get back to the story and me getting that something. Which I still can't figure out and it's driving me crazy! Ahh," he pulled at his black hair, wanting desperately to find out what he was craving for. He stormed out of his room and entered his ma's music room. "Mom, I'm hungry."

"Go fix yourself a pb and j dear," Franny said swinging her stick to the tune of the singing frogs.

"Ah, but mom, I'm tired of pb and j, I want something new and fresh, maybe milky and sweet with a hint of gingivitis."

"Execuse me?" Franny turned to face her son.

"I don't know why I just said that, see ya later, mom," Wilburn ran off, confused. "Lousy author, now my mom thinks I'm weird. Not that I've ever considered myself normal. But I have to be more normal than anyone else in this family. Who am I talking to? The audience? Let me say something then, ahem. STOP PARING ME WITH MY DAD! Why? BECAUSE IF WE...I MEAN...I WONT EXIST...because..Oh forget it. You're not listening anyway. Why I bet half of the people reading this our slash fans, humph. Fine be that way sickos and keep your ocs away from me too. I can build my own women..Well my dad can make me one. He said he could, not that I really want a robot, and we can't make children so..Oh..never mind. Now where was I before the author made me go in a crazy rant. Ah, yes, my cravings, I pity you girls, I hate cravings. I want something sweet and I don't know what it is."

Carl walked over. "You know what I could go for right now?"

"What?"

"Ice cream, but thing is. I don't eat ice cream, I'm a robot so I don't eat human food. Does that seem fair to you? I don't think it's really fair I mean I've seen all those shows with robots eating human food but I can't. Sure I can help prepare and smell the food but it's just not the same. Sigh, maybe your dad can invent something that will allow me to eat, but not so I can poop it all out. No, I want too..

Wilbur snapped his fingers, "Carl, that's it!"

"Great, so let's go get your dad and.."

"Ice cream, I'm going to buy an ice cream cone. I've been wanting one for over ten minutes now."

"Uh hun, earth to Wilbur, ice cream is so passe, it went out with the times man."

"But, your the one who suggested it."

"I..good point. Alright let's go get that ice cream. I want mint and rocky roady." he walked down the stairs.

"Uh, Carl," Wilbur started.

"What?"

"You don't eat, remember?" he went down the stairs.

Dang Wilbur, what a way to spoil your friends mood, shame on you. "Oh yeah," Carl frowned. "I forgot."

Wilbur chuckled and got to the end of the stairs, "Don't worry you can make up for you forget fullness by paying for my food." He headed to the door and left the house.

"Oh, very, well I..Hey! Wait. I'm not paying to feed you, mister, your doing that on your own." Carl said stubbornly.

"Aw, but Carl, I don't have any money."

"Not my problem."

"My parents grounded me for two weeks for that leaving the garage door open thing, and took away my allowance."

"Not my problem." he repeated.

"Please, Carl, you gotta help me out on this!" he pleaded.

"No!"

"Fine, guess I'll go hungry, they'll probably find my decaying form on the sidewalk, skinny, weak, all because I didn't get that ice cream."

Carl cringed but didn't move, he wouldn't be stirred by Wilburs drama play.

"Cough, cough, I really need that ice cream, Carl, please, I need it, cough, I can't breath, I'm getting weak, the light is out, I can't see.." he fell to the sidewalk on his kness. "I can't.."

"Alright! Yeesh, I'll buy you the stupid ice cream, just knock it off. Your freaking me out, little buddy."

"Great! Now..TO THE ICE CREAM STORE!"

Next chapter they come across a familair voice at the ice cream store, guess who it is.

R/R.

Tell me if anyone was out of character, this is my first MTR fic, I need imput.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:MTR belongs to Disney and that Sanderson fellow, voice of BHG.

Chapter 2

Wilbur hummed a low down tone as he tiptoed near the front entrance of the garage. Now what was he up too? Let's watch. He took out a red, shiny, device that resembled a screwdriver with a golden round top and bottom, there were three buttons in the middle of it. The middle was red, the top was green, and the bottom button was silver. He pressed the red button and the orbitblastoray let out a shiny red glow that appeared on the door.

Carl watched in confusion, he could have sworn they were suppose to get ice cream. Not bust through the garage door and get in huge trouble, and he doubted Wilbur wanted another grounding. Of course, technically nothing can beat, being grounded until your dead. He shuddered at the thought, not thinking of it as very much fun of being grounded for so long. Of course Wilbur always seemed to get out of his punishments by one of his notorious schemes. "Uh, Wil, what are you up too?"

"Uh, I'm opening the garage."

"No? Really? I thought you were seeing how much longer you can be grounded." he took out a calculator. "Hm, let's see, add forever with those two weeks and whatever your doing to this door and, gasp.."

"What? What is it?" Wilbur asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing. It's just that your gonna be grounded for the rest of your afterlife! Hello! Have you learned anything from a few weeks ago?" he pounded his head. "Bowler hat guy, time machine, evil hat, your father? No existence! Well, what are you up to this time?!" Carl shook the teen.

"Relax, Carl, I'm just getting my hover board."

"Oh, is that all. Your hover board. Alright then," the robot placed his friend down. "His hover board yes of course.. Hey wait.."

Wilbur was nearing a dark corner of the garage. "Yes?"

"You don't have a hover board."

"I know, I stole it from the detention room."

"Oh of course you stole it. YOU STOLE IT? Oh no, my good boy gone bad. Where did I go wrong? I thought surely watching those Barney and Sesame Street videos with you would lead you to a life of good and servitude, to think the hours I slaved away making you those good boy brownies when your were five.."

"Carl, Carl, I was kidding," Wilbur shook his head at his strange friend as he took the hover-board.

"Oh, I knew that. Say wait. Why did you get detention?"

Wilbur sighed, knowing his robot buddy was about to make a big deal out of this. "It was nothing Carl." he walked past his friend, carrying his hover-board. Why wasn't he flying it? Because I said he wasn't, duh.

"Nothing? Nothing, oh it was something mister, it was something bad. Spill it!"

Wilbur sighed again and left the garage. "Really, it wasn't important just left a toy rat on my teachers rat, big deal."

"Well, why did you do that?"

He shrugged, "She was getting on my case about almost causing the end of the world or something like that."

"Yeah, well you almost did cause the end of the world."

"It was that Bowler Hat Guy! And his friend. Not me."

"Did he leave the garage open?"

"Well no, but.."

"So there you go."

"Carl, you got destroyed by that hat! Why, if I knew where they were, I'd destroyed them." his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah, sure you would..not," Carl chuckled.

"I would! I would stop his evil plot. Try to make me not exist anymore huh? I'll show him! I'll find him right now and when I do. He's gonna get it.." he grinned.

"And how are you gonna find him? Besides, I bet he's changed now. At least that's what your dad said. Said he's changed, since he did change his future. I can't believe he held a grudge over a baseball game."

"Yeah that is pretty pathetic. And he's still evil. I know it! I can fell it. Why, I bet he's up to something evil and malicious right now."

--------------------------------

"One scoop or two?"

"Two, Mr. Yagoobian," said the small boy.

"Here you go," the tall man handed him the ice cream cone."

----------------

Some evil huh? R/R


End file.
